Efeitos Problemáticos
by Marinaas
Summary: Shikamaru refletia os efeitos que a problemática causava, os quais, poderiam ser equiparados a substâncias lícitas perigosas.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, Jiraya estaria vivo.

**Rated**: K

**Aviso**: A música abaixo também não me pertence, e sim, ao Barão Vermelho. O nome é ''puro êxtase'' e por mais que não se pareca tanto com o casal, achei própria para a situação. Sei que o enredo de festa ou balada é bastante clichê, mas usei para combinar com a música. Utilizei a pegação típica do casal, mas acho que não há nenhum problema, pois não tenho tantas fanfics desse tipo.

Então, boa leitura!

* * *

Shikamaru levou suas mãos a cabeça extremamente incomodado, enquanto observava a loira sentada a mesa distante da sua, bebericando vagarosamente um copo de conhaque. O Nara sentia-se completamente desconfortável pela presença dela, que insistia lançar olhares maliciosos para ele quando percebia que ninguém estava olhando.

Era por essa e outras pequenas provocações ele estava ali. Logo ele, que odiava essas festinhas e comemorações por motivos fúteis. Aceitou acompanhar seus amigos de nem tão bom grado, pois era problemático demais participar das conversas deles. Mas nem se importava muito com isso, pois era por ela que ele aturava aquela quarta-feira problemática ao lado de pessoas mais problemáticas ainda.

O gênio de Konoha lançava generosos olhares a kunoichi, cuidadosamente para que ninguém percebesse seu interesse na loira. Embora, fosse um pouco difícil parar de encará-la, ainda mais vestida daquele jeito que ele tanto gostava.

A loira usava um vestido curto de cor preta, que deixava suas pernas em evidência. Pernas que ele não conseguia desgrudar os olhos. A roupa possuía um generoso decote, dando destaque para o busto da kunoichi e para o colar que usava com a letra ''S''. Que significava Sabaku, obviamente. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, e não amarrado como o penteado costumeiro, o que deixava a loira com um ar ainda mais possessivo. Shikamaru ainda analisava o corpo curvilíneo da Sabaku, que agora saboreava outro gole de conhaque.

Era incrível o fato de apenas levar o copo a boca, a deixava incrivelmente sexy. Apanhara o guardanapo que acabara de cair, com suas pequenas mãos que fizera questão de pintá-las.

Ela cruzou as pernas, deixando espaço para Shikamaru analisar minunciosamente cada milímetro de pele de toda região. Suas pernas extremamente torneadas, sua pele completamente macia levavam o moreno a delírio, deixando-o cada vez mais desconfortável. Cada gesto realizado, sentia-se mais vulnerável a ela. Tudo nela era perfeito. Até mesmo seus pequenos pés calcados em um salto, deixando a kunoichi ainda mais alta.

Cruzou as pernas novamente, sabendo o quanto o Nara estava ficando incomodado. A verdade era que ela adorava provocá-lo e por esse motivo, insistia em fazer esses joguinhos com ele. Shikamaru adorava isso e queria muito saber aonde essa brincadeira iria levá-lo.

Cruzou as pernas, fazendo gênio de Konoha soltar um gemido. Encostou-se na cadeira, esbarrando seu braco no copo de Kiba, derramando bebida no colo do amigo.

- O que foi Nara? - Kiba perguntou irritado, limpando-se com o guardanapo. - Algum problema?

Temari sorriu, era evidente que sabia o quanto o moreno estava incomodado.

- Nenhum.

_Toda brincadeira, não devia ter hora para acabar _  
_Toda quarta feira ela sai sem pressa pra voltar_  
_Esmalte vermelho, tinta no cabelo_  
_Os pés no salto alto, cheios de desejo_

A Sabaku dirigiu-se a pista de dança, reunindo-se a suas amigas. Segurando seu copo, arriscava passos da dança, ainda cruzando olhares com Shikamaru.

O Nara a observava na pista, dançando em um ritmo acelerado a música agitada. Temari apontou com o olhar a varanda do local, fazendo o moreno entender a mensagem. A kunoichi desapareceu entre a escuridão.

- Pessoal, vou ao banheiro... - Shikamaru comunicou a seus amigos, levantando-se vagarosamente da cadeira.

Ele caminhou entre os ninjas que dançavam, chegando a varanda da casa de festa. O lugar era isolado, com uma privilegiada visão do céu estrelado da noite, e da aldeia iluminada pelas casas.

Temari estava lá, de costas para ele, observando a aldeia iluminada. Shikamaru aproximou-se vagarosamente, abracando-a pela cintura. Ainda virada para frente, ela sorriu. Sabia que era ele, pois só aquele preguiçoso para agarrá-la daquele jeito.

O Nara sentia o aroma da kunoichi, sentia a pele dela arrepiar-se a cada toque seu. Ele depositava beijos pelo seu pescoço, saboreando o sabor do suor da loira.

- Perdida por aqui problemática? - ele sussurrou no ouvido da loira, que virou-se imediatamente.

Sua respiração estava tão próxima a da kunoichi, seus batimentos tão acelerados, seus lábios precisavam dos lábios dela.

- Acho que acabei de me achar. - ela respondeu enquanto encostava seus lábios no do moreno.

_Vontade de dançar até o amanhecer_  
_Ela está suada, pronta pra se derreter!_

Shikamaru deliciava-se com a boca da kunoichi, explorando toda área com lentidão, sentindo um pouco do sabor amargo do conhaque havia bebido, misturado com seu doce natural da boca da loira. Escorregava sua mão pelo corpo dela, não deixando escapar cada milimetro de sua pele. Quanto mais a beijava, mas tinha certeza de que era a mulher que queria ao seu lado. Seu coração batia em ritmo acelerado, despertando o desejo de tê-la para si.

A medida que experimentava a problemática, queria prová-la ainda mais. Por mais que pensasse em afastar-se dela, por ser problemática e mandona, menos conseguia. _Droga de problemática!_ Literalmente.

_Ela é puro êxtase, êxtase_  
_Puro êxtase_

A Sabaku causava efeitos irreversíveis no moreno, quando estava afastada e próxima. Com dificuldades, ela afastou-se com sua respiração ofegante.

- Estava com saudades. - disse sorridente.

- Também estava. Senti falta de alguém reclamando no meu ouvido, com exceção da dona Yoshino... - ele disse, retomando sua habitual expressão de tédio. - Colar bonito!

- Eu sei. - disse convencida, acariciando o pingente pendurado em seu pescoço. - Sabe, meu preguiçoso que me deu...

- Yare yare você sabe muito bem que esse colar é dado a todas as mulheres do meu clã.

- E qual é o problema?

- Todos perceberão que estamos juntos! Minha mãe um colar igual a esse.

- Fique tranquilo, preguiçoso! Se alguém perguntar, o ''S'' significa Sabaku. - disse calmamente, deixando o Nara surpreso.

- Feh, por que fui me envolver com uma mulher tão problemática? - disse Shikamaru enquanto distribuía beijos pelo rosto da loira. - Que problemático!

Temari o beijava intensamente, sendo correspondida por ele. Era verdade que ela o subestimava e o desafiava na medida certa. Cada conversa, cada toque, só ficava mais claro que ela era mulher que faria sua vida mais complicada, mulher a qual, ele não conseguia se afastar...

* * *

**Notas**: Espero que tenham entendido a comparação que fiz. _Droga de problemática!_ Literalmente. Acho que ficou explicado. Pensei em associar a ideia com o cigarro, mas eu não acho que o Shikamaru seja um viciado, só fuma de vez em quando. Por favor, não me entendam mal, não estou fazendo apologia ao cigarro, pois este traz diversos tipos de câncer e doenças pulmonares obstrutivas crônicas.

Quem gostou me mande uma review, eu iria ficar tão feliz. Beijos 3


End file.
